1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module, and more particularly, to an optical module in which a package for storing a carrier having optics is integrated with an optical connector.
2. Background Art
FIG. 11 is a perspective view showing the configuration of a conventional optical module which is called a butterfly module. In this optical module, light is inputted and outputted through a fiber 20 attached to a fiber holder 21 provided on one end of a package 1.
A plurality of lead pins 19 are provided on both sides of the package 1 as an interface of an electrical signal. To be specific, a lead pin 19A for transmitting an electrical modulation signal is provided and lead pins 19B and 19C for transmitting a ground return signal are provided on both sides of the lead pin 19A.
When the optical module is mounted on an optical transceiver, in order to ensure transmitting characteristics to a high frequency, the lead pins 19 and printed board wires 10 are connected so as to minimize a gap between the optical module including the package 1 and a printed board 9 provided in the optical transceiver (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-202166).
The conventional optical module is configured thus. The printed board 9 and the package 1 of the optical module, when being assembled into an optical transceiver, can be mounted in consideration of high-frequency characteristics.
However, when the optical module is integrated with an optical connector without using the fiber 20 to achieve miniaturization and mounted in an optical transceiver, the optical connector is fixed on a predetermined position of the optical transceiver; meanwhile the printed board is used also as a card edge connector and thus is fixed on a predetermined position of the optical transceiver. Therefore, in order to absorb a tolerance in terms of the mechanism of the optical transceiver, a clearance is necessary between the optical module and the printed board.
For this reason, the conventional configuration shown in FIG. 11 is hard to satisfy the demand in terms of the mechanism and the demand from high frequency characteristics simultaneously.